emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8397 (19th February 2019)
Plot Dawn is downbeat after her failed date with Ryan. She refuses to tell Harriet about what happened last night. Rishi gives Manpreet a chance to tell the truth about yesterday but she continues to lie. Tracy and Billy arrange to meet up for a drink. Ryan gets advice from Tracy over apologising to Dawn. Dawn tells Harriet what Ryan did. Harriet can't believe it but tries to make Dawn see that Ryan cares for her and she shouldn't let Leon win. Rishi tells Jai that he's suspicious over Manpreet and concludes she's having an affair. Rodney is concerned when Graham calls Nicola up to Home Farm. Graham informs Diane and Bernice and Dan and Kerry that they can return home. Ryan's best friend Gail arrives in the village. Charity takes a liking to Gail and offers her lunch on the house. Leon stalks Dawn and watches her enter Woodbine Cottage. He barges in and tells Dawn that they need a word. Leon is furious that Dawn called his work and accused him of harrasment and as a result he's has been suspended. Dawn pretends to want to have sex with Leon then knees him between the legs as Harriet walks in. Harriet orders Leon out, but Dawn snaps at him, calling him pathetic and throws him out. Bernice is disappointed to be moving back in to Brook Cottage. Jai warns Manpreet that Rishi thinks she is having an affair. She still refuses to tell Rishi about her troubles. Gail and Charity try to stop Ryan from leaving the pub but he wants to see Dawn. Rishi snaps at Kerry but is interrupted by Manpreet. Manpreet tells Rishi that Aiesha had problems but doesn't want anyone to know. She accepts his invite for dinner. Paddy helps Marlon decide where to take Jessie on honeymoon. Graham has made Nicola the Home Farm cleaner. Tracy flirts with Billy and Jessie is pleased. Marlon tells Jessie that he's booked a honeymoon to Belfast as there's a museum about the Titanic. Jessie is touched that he has remembered her favourite film and kisses him over the bar. Manpreet uses the factory credit card to help pay off her debts. Laurel realises that Manpreet has made a purchase on Rishi's card. Ryan is slightly annoyed by Charity keeping tabs on him and Gail. Gail kisses Ryan as Dawn walks into the pub. Dawn is furious. Ryan tries to tell her she has got the wrong end of the stick but Dawn storms out. Ryan questions what Gail was thinking. He thinks he has blown it with Dawn. Cast Regular cast *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin Guest cast *Gail - Rachael Gill-Davis *Leon - Rob Norbury Locations *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *David's Shop - Shop floor, exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Restaurant *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *Home Farm - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes